


just be happy (don't worry)

by jincess



Series: hybrid!au [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Hybrid Mark Tuan, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Mark Tuan Are Best Friends, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Light Angst, Mark Tuan-centric, Protective Mark Tuan, he sees bam as his lil bro and wants to protect him :(, very very minor tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: mark and bambam are hybrids and have been on the street for a while -- until two strangers find them and offer them a new home with their housemates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motaevation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motaevation/gifts).



> me : i'm never gonna write a hybrid au  
> me now : fuck
> 
>  
> 
> anyway! please enjoy hng the markbam here is purely platonic!!!!

“hyung,” youngjae whispers, tugging on jaebum’s sweater sleeve. “hyung, wait..”

“what’s wrong, youngjae?” jaebum frowns, stopping and looking over at youngjae.

youngjae tugs on jaebum’s hand and pulls him into an alley. jaebum furrows his eyebrows in confusion, but he follows youngjae, wondering what he was so worried about.

he pauses when he sees youngjae let go of his hand and bend down in front of two people. jaebum goes up next to him and bends down as well, and he notices that the two in front of them had ears on the top of their heads -- they seemed like cat ears. hybrids.

“hey,” youngjae says gently, and the taller hybrid looks up at them. he stares at them silently, pulling the smaller hybrid next to him closer. the smaller hybrid nuzzles against him, seemingly asleep, and youngjae continues, “are you alright? you seem all wet and beat up and hungry…”

the tall hybrid stares at them, squinting as he studies them. the hybrid next to him stirs, sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily, whispering, “mark? markie, wha’s wrong?”

the taller hybrid -- mark -- looks down at the one curled up against him, before nodding at youngjae and jaebum. the young hybrid looks up sleepily and curiously, and he flinches away with a whimper.

“hey, we won’t hurt you,” jaebum says quietly. “how about a little introduction? i’m jaebum. this is youngjae. what’s your names?”

“... i’m bambam,” the younger hybrid whispers. “this is mark hyung. why are you here?”

“i noticed you two and how weak you looked,” youngjae says carefully. “we -- we can offer some shelter, if you’d like.”

“what’s the catch?” mark speaks up finally, voice quiet but harsh. “there has to be a catch.”

“huh?”

“do you need us as pets?” mark hisses. “servants? as toys?”

“none of that,” jaebum reassures. “if anything -- as friends, perhaps. or housemates, if you don’t want that title and you want to leave after a while. we promise.”

“do you have other people living with you?” bambam whispers shyly, fisting mark’s shirt.

“three others,” youngjae confirms. “jackson, jinyoung, and yugyeom. they’re harmless, i promise.”

mark continues to glare at them with a calculating expression, and bambam whimpers to him, “hyung -- maybe th-they’ll give us food and clothes... maybe even a bed…”

jaebum stays quiet and watches them interact, waiting patiently for their answer. it’s clear that mark cares a lot for bambam, and he hopes that it may persuade him into accepting their offer.

“... fine,” mark complies finally. “but -- if you hurt us, or do something we don’t like, we’re leaving immediately.”

“that’s perfectly understandable,” jaebum nods as youngjae grins with joy. “come on, we’ll take you two to our place.”

mark stands, and bambam does so as well, albeit rather shakily. mark, although he himself looks tired and weak, pulls bambam onto his back and carries him.

youngjae smiles at the sight, before sniffling and rubbing his nose. jaebum shoots him a look, raising an eyebrow, expression clearly saying “you should’ve known this would happen.” youngjae glares back at him before smiling at mark and bambam, saying, “all right, let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

 

“we’re home!” jaebum calls out as soon as he enters, keeping the door open for youngjae, mark, and bambam. he had sent the others a text to tell them the situation at hand, and to be careful around mark and bambam.

mark gently puts bambam down, but keeps him close, letting bambam cling to him so he doesn’t fall over. he looks around the house curiously, calculating look back in his eye. his tail swishes gently, while bambam’s is curled around his waist.

“hyungs are home!” someone calls, and bambam flinches behind mark, tail curling around his waist even tighter, cat ears flat against his head.

jackson, jinyoung, and yugyeom rush in, going up to the hybrids, youngjae, and jaebum. bambam clings to mark even closer, and mark holds him close, furrowing his eyebrows at them.

jaebum shoots them a look before saying, “this is mark, and the one hiding is bambam. treat them well and with respect, alright?”

“sir, yes, sir!” yugyeom says, saluting with a silly grin, and jaebum sighs fondly before going over to jinyoung.

“that’s not fair,” bambam whines softly, and he hides more when everyone looks at him. “everyone’s taller than me…”

mark’s lips twitch up fondly, and he gently pulls him out from behind him, petting his hair gently. bambam really was short -- shorter than jackson, even, who was the shortest of the five that lived together. “you’ll grow.”

“you’ve said that for two years,” bambam grumbles. “b-but, um… who are … the rest of you?”

“jackson!”

“jinyoung.”

“yugyeom!”

bambam peers over at them, whispering, “are you guys my hyungs?”

“how old are you?” jinyoung says gently, and bambam stares at him with fascination at how kind he was already, tilting his head when jaebum pulls him close and nuzzles his nose against his hair.

“‘m.. 19?” bambam frowns in thought. “i turned 19 … a few months ago? in… may?”

“so everyone except yugyeom is your hyung,” jinyoung nods. “and you, mark?”

“i turned 23 two weeks ago,” mark says quietly.

“you’re everyone’s hyung, then!” jackson grins at him, and mark furrows his eyebrows. “jaebum-ah is a few months younger than you, then, he’s second oldest. finally, someone other than him that’s the oldest.”

mark’s cat ears twitch curiously, but he doesn’t reply to jackson, who falters a bit. bambam notices and says, “don’t worry… jackson? markie hyung doesn’t talk much to new people. so don’t worry if he doesn’t speak much, i’m the more talkative one.”

bambam whines when mark tugs his hair playfully, crossing his arms and huffing. jinyoung shakes his head with amusement before offering, “would you two like to shower first? we have some extra clothes that may fit you, mark, but it may be big on bambam.”

“i’m not that small,” bambam grumbles, scrunching up his nose, tail unfurling from around his waist to sway angrily. “besides, big clothes are comfy…”

mark smiles at this, and jinyoung says, “well, that’s fine. may i show you the bathroom?”

mark nods at him, and jaebum kisses jinyoung’s cheek before letting jinyoung lead mark and bambam to the bathroom.

bambam looks around curiously, holding onto mark’s shirt to keep him close. he startles when mark stops, and jinyoung says, “this is the bathroom -- i’ll get you two some clothes, and jaebum will probably get dinner. anything specific you two want or hate?”

bambam stares at him, mouth slightly opened, a bit overwhelmed at how kind jinyoung is. mark pets bambam’s hair gently, humming, “if there’s thai food, that’ll be good for bam. we don’t mind what we eat, as long as there’s food.”

“that’s the longest thing you’ve said to someone else,” bambam teases gently, neither of them noticing how jinyoung grimaces at mark’s last statement.

  
“you two go shower, i’ll get the clothes,” jinyoung says, nodding to them before leaving. mark furrows his eyebrows before opening the door to the bathroom, and bambam whispers, “waaa… this is so big and nice…”

mark chuckles gently, and he nuzzles his nose against bambam’s, humming, “come on, let’s get washed up, little brother.”

 

* * *

 

 

jinyoung knocks on the bathroom door, and at bambam’s little “who is it?”, he opens the door, eyes downcast to respect the two. he holds out some clothes, saying, “i think you’ll be able to figure out which is for who.”

the clothes were taken from his hands, and jinyoung backs out, adding, “we got some food -- we got a lot of thai takeout, i hope that’s alright with you two.”

“yay!” bambam squeaks, and jinyoung hears mark let out a small laugh before jinyoung closes the door, going downstairs to let them change.

“they’ll be down in a bit,” jinyoung says, sitting next to jaebum and leaning his head on his shoulder. “you bought a lot of food, bummie.”

“they mentioned thai, so…,” jaebum shrugs. “they also look like they haven’t eaten in a long time. i feel as though mark makes bambam eat most of whatever food they can get, but even then, they’re both so… thin?”

jinyoung nods in understanding, and mark and bambam come downstairs at that moment. bambam’s clinging to mark’s arm, tail swaying quickly with joy behind him. mark pauses in front of the others, furrowing his eyebrows, hesitating while keeping bambam close.

“you can come sit with us,” yugyeom pipes up, and bambam blinks at him, tilting his head curiously. “we got lots of food, i doubt we can finish this by ourselves.”

mark sits in front of the low table, pulling bambam onto his lap to ensure that he’s close to him. “you got thai?”

“lots,” jaebum says sheepishly. “you two can choose first, since you’re our new housemates and mark is the oldest.”

mark blinks, tilting his head. “what does that have to do with anything?”

“the oldest must take the first bite,” jaebum hums. “it’s kind of … a tradition, i guess. i admit, it’ll be disappointing to not tease gyeom and youngjae by taking forever.”

mark manages a small smile at that, and he says, “bam, go on, get some food.”

bambam’s eyes light up and he grabs the takeout boxes, peering at what’s inside and gasping at everything. “markie! look! there’s pad thai and phat si-io and crab rangoon and pad gra pow and _look_ it’s tom kha kai--”

mark watches with a fond smile as bambam starts to babble excitedly about the food in thai, waving his hands excitedly as he goes on and on. when bambam takes a big breath at the end of it, mark chuckles, “all i got from that was how much you miss eating these types of food. you talk too fast in thai.”

bambam blushes, apparently not realizing that he slipped into his native language. he grabs some of the takeout boxes, humming softly as he grins up at mark, tail managing to sneak its way from in his pants to sway happily. “you get some food now!”

mark hums and grabs one or two boxes of his own, saying, “we’d probably share, so i won’t grab a lot.”

bambam looks over at the rest of the boxes and pouts, “ah… we didn’t take too much, did we…?”

“no, it’s fine,” jaebum says, sending him a reassuring smile. “eat as much as you want.”

bambam grins excitedly and waits for everyone to get their own food. he looks up at mark when they do, saying, “they want you to eat first, so go go go!”

mark smiles at him and he breaks apart his chopsticks, grabbing a piece of chicken and eating it. he raises an eyebrow at jaebum, humming, “is this what you wanted?”

“at least he’s kinder than jaebum hyung,” youngjae grins.

jaebum scowls at him, and they all start to eat their food. true to mark’s words, bambam keeps turning to make mark try some of the food he had grabbed, and mark makes sure to grab another piece of meat to feed bambam whenever he eats one of his own.

“so,” jackson starts, looking up at mark and bambam, “do you mind if i do something… stereotypical? it worked with the one cat hybrid i met before, i just want to know if it was just him or if others do it, too…”

mark looks over at him, raising an eyebrow. “as long as it’s not demeaning, like putting a collar on us.”

jackson shakes his head quickly, taking something out of his pocket. he presses a button, and a little red laser light appeared. he waves it around, and mark blinks at it before going back to his food with a shrug, ears twitching with bemusement.

bambam, on the other hand, sits up straight in his position of sitting on mark’s lap. he watches the light intently, eyes wide with curiosity. jackson waves it around, and bambam’s gaze follows it as it lands on the table, on the ceiling, on yugyeom’s cheek, and on mark’s food. bambam blinks in confusion when the light disappears, and he looks at jackson, who smiles at him.

bambam huffs at him, going back to his food, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. mark scratches behind bambam’s cat ears, making bambam keen happily as he says, “don’t worry about it, he just wanted to know.”

bambam scrunches up his nose and stuffs his mouth with noodles, making his cheeks look puffy and making mark chuckle at him. bambam swallows down the noodles and whines, “it’s not my fault that the light is pretty… it’s not fair that you don’t get fascinated by it, too…”

“that’s a stereotype busted, then,” jackson shrugs, shoving the object back in his pocket. “you two should tell us about yourselves, then we can, too. i mean, if you guys want.”

bambam hums, grabbing a piece of meat and eating it. “markie can go first.”

mark rolls his eyes, but he plays with his food before saying, “there isn’t much to say. we both ran from the same hybrid… orphanage, i guess you can say. it wasn’t very nice there.”

“they hurt us sometimes,” bambam says, voice cheery as though it wasn’t a big deal -- jaebum’s eye twitches at the statement, and yugyeom stops eating to look at bambam. “it’s okay, though. markie helped me get out with him. they kinda hurt me a lot, though, dunno why. said we were toys or something. we’re not made of plastic, though?”

mark flinches at the mention of this, setting down his chopsticks and sighing. “bam…”

“oh,” bambam says, blinking up at mark. “sorry, hyungie. i forgot you don’t like to think about it.”

mark hums, a grimace on his face. he gently strokes the cat ears on top of bambam’s head, and jaebum, finally noticing something, said, “why is it … ripped?”

“i forgot what happened,” bambam shrugs. “it doesn’t hurt, though, so i don’t notice it lots.”

bambam happily goes back to eating his food, and jaebum pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “i can say now that we won’t hurt either of you in any way. if we do, accidentally -- or somehow, purposefully -- just fight back or… whatever makes you comfortable, i guess.”

mark nods, playing with the little tear in bambam’s ear absentmindedly. jackson mumbles something, and mark raises an eyebrow at him, saying, “i’d rather you not touch our tails, at all. our ears are debatable with how comfortable we become with you all.”

jackson looks up quickly, eyes wide with surprise. “how did you know what i said? i was quiet and spoke chinese.”

“we have sensitive hearing,” mark says in a bored tone, reaching over to take some of bambam’s pad thai. “and i’m american-taiwanese. i know mandarin. bam is thai, if you haven’t figured that out already.”

“your korean is good if you two are foreigners,” jinyoung comments gently. “do you know english then, mark?”

“i do,” mark hums. “bam does, too, he’s gotten pretty good. he’s a quick learner.”

bambam pauses, looking up at mark curiously, mouth filled with food. mark chuckles at the sight, tweaking bambam’s nose with amusement. bambam’s nose scrunches up once more as he finishes the food in his mouth, then he huffs at mark. “flattery gets you nowhere, hyungie.”

“don’t lie to yourself,” mark rolls his eyes. “gets me anywhere with getting stuff from you.”

bambam huffs again softly and continues to eat, content on staying silent. mark understands and goes back to eating his food as well.

“all right, how about we … introduce ourselves in a way you know more about us?” jinyoung suggests, and mark nods. “all right, well -- name introductions probably isn’t necessary. but i’m in my last year of university as an acting major and jaebum is my boyfriend. i like to read a lot, so if i’m reading and i don’t respond, i’m not ignoring you, okay?”

mark nods carefully -- he thinks of whether or not he should ask jinyoung for some books to read. jaebum shifts and pulls jinyoung close, saying, “well, i’m out of university, as a music major. as he said, i’m jinyoung’s boyfriend. i hope you two become comfortable with all of us.”

“i’m jackson!” jackson says with a grin as soon as jaebum waves him to start. “you know that, though. and that i’m chinese. i’m really good at martial arts, and i was part of the fencing team back in hong kong! not much to say about me.”

“martial arts?” bambam pipes up, perking up at jackson. “wha’s that?”

“like, cool flips and all that?”

“ohhh,” bambam nods. “markie can do that. but not a lot.”

jackson wiggles his eyebrows at mark, who rolls his eyes again and turns to youngjae, trying not to smirk when jackson whines dramatically.

“um, well, i’m also a music major,” youngjae says, rubbing his arm bashfully. “i also have a puppy, her name’s coco. so um, if you don’t like puppies, i can make sure she isn’t close to either of you?”

“we’re all right with dogs,” mark reassures gently. “we won’t mind, as long as she’s gentle.”

“she’s very gentle!” youngjae squeaks quickly. “she’ll just playfully bite you a lot, nothing harmful.”

bambam giggles a bit at the thought of a puppy, before peeking over at yugyeom. “what about you?”

“um, i’m in my second year of university,” yugyeom says shyly, looking down. “a-a dancing major. minoring in photography. there isn’t a lot, really…”

“do you use one of those super fancy cameras?” bambam asks, eyes lighting up, making mark smile gently. bambam’s always told him how much he’s wanted to be like those hybrids that were accepted enough to become models for some brands, always wanting to be in front of a camera and be a model.

yugyeom nods, and bambam blurts, “can you take photos of me?” he hesitates, before adding, “i-if you want! i just… always wanted that…”

“if you’d like,” yugyeom nods, cheeks turning a bit red. he looks away shyly when bambam grins at him, going back to his food.

eventually, bambam shoves away his boxes of food, yawning and stretching. mark sets aside his own food and plays with bambam’s hair gently, whispering, “are you tired?”

bambam nods, hiding his face against mark’s shoulder. jinyoung notices and stands immediately, saying, “let me show you to the room you can stay in.”

mark nods and stands, picking up bambam and holding him close. he smiles faintly at jaebum, saying, “thank you for the food”, before following jinyoung upstairs.

jinyoung stops in front of a room, opening the door for mark. “this is my old room, before i started to share a room with jaebum. kind of served as a guest room, but it can be your room now. if you’d like, when we go out to get you two some clothes and other things you’d like, we can get you another bed if you don’t want to share.”

“i don’t mind sharing with bam,” mark says, before pausing, and -- “wait, get us clothes and such?”

“of course,” jinyoung smiles, and mark blinks because is jinyoung an acting major or a model? “we wouldn’t want you to be here with hand me downs. besides, i’m sure you’d like some clothes with holes for your tails, huh?”

mark hesitates, but he nods. jinyoung chuckles softly and pats mark’s shoulder. “sleep well, both of you.”

“thank you,” mark says quietly, “all of you. we haven’t had a home in a while… so i’m sorry if we flinch away lots.”

“take your time, hyung,” jinyoung says softly. he goes to the door, and before he leaves, he whispers, “good night”, and he closes the door behind him.

mark hums to bambam softly, slipping under the bed and tucking both him and bambam in. bambam looks up at mark sleepily, whispering, “hyung… hyungie, do ya think they’ll treat us well?”

“i think so,” mark whispers back, playing with bambam’s hair. “we’ll find out in the morning. for now, just sleep, okay?”

“mhm,” bambam yawns, curling up closer. “hyungie… will i be able to have someone that loves me like how jinyoungie hyung and jaebummie hyung love each other?”

“do i not count?” mark jokes, raising an eyebrow.

“you do, but…. like a … boyfriend?” bambam furrows his eyebrows, wondering if it’s the right term. “do you think it’ll happen?”

“i’m sure you’ll find someone like that one day,” mark hums, watching as bambam’s eyes flutter shut. “go sleep, okay?”

“okay,” bambam mumbles. “nanite, hyungie.”

“good night, little brother,” mark whispers, kissing bambam’s forehead, before falling asleep with him, keeping him close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day comes quickly, and mark and bambam try to adjust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i lov bambam a lot i cried over him three times today ilysm @ bambam
> 
> anyway heres part 2 aAAA its so long hng

mark wakes up to the feeling of someone nuzzling against his neck, and he opens his eyes blearily, scowling at the ceiling. he turns over and his scowl immediately softens when he sees bambam curled up against him, and he gently brushes bambam’s brown hair from his forehead to press a kiss against it. bambam whines in his sleep and nuzzles closer, making mark chuckle sleepily.

mark shifts so bambam can hide his face against his chest, and he sighs as he stares up at the ceiling, thinking of their new housemates.

everyone had acted nice to them the night before when they were all eating dinner, especially jinyoung. mark’s still somewhat surprised that jinyoung isn’t a model -- do people that go in as actors have modeling opportunities, too? he’s not so sure.

he thinks of the way bambam’s eyes had sparkled whenever yugyeom talked, and the way yugyeom had gotten shier than he must have usually been. mark scrunches up his nose at the thought -- he’s not too sure of what to think of the others. (except for, again, jinyoung, and perhaps youngjae and jaebum, since they were the ones to find them and take them in. he’ll need to keep a close eye on jackson and yugyeom. _especially_ yugyeom.)

he startles when bambam whines softly again, and he looks over to see bambam sitting up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “hyungie..?”

“mornin’, bam,” mark hums, sitting up with him. he ruffles bambam’s hair, cooing, “did you sleep well?”

“mhm,” bambam nods. he yawns and blinks at mark sleepily, whining, “i don’t wanna get up… will you carry me, hyung?”

“of course,” mark chuckles. he notices a little pile at the end of their bed and picks it up. “ah. they left us new clothes.”

“ooh,” bambam says, looking at each piece of clothings. he gasps when he sees a hoodie and holds it close, saying, “i’m wearing this!”

“that’s really big, i think that one’s for me,” mark starts to say, but bambam interrupts -- “nuh uh! i’m gonna wear it! it looks big and comfy!”

“if you say so,” mark snorts, but he grabs the other shirt and a pair of sweatpants. he turns and changes so bambam can have his own privacy as he changes. when he’s done, he waits for bambam to signal that he can turn back around. he smiles at bambam fondly, who’s bouncing excitedly on the spot because of how the hoodie was super big on him -- it ended right above his knees and he had to roll up the sleeves a lot. “what a cute kid.”

“‘m not a kid!” bambam whines, but a few seconds later, he pouts at mark, holding up his arms and saying, “carry me?”

mark sighs fondly and picks bambam up, patting his butt as he carries him downstairs. bambam nuzzles against him, tail swaying lazily as he giggles sleepily into his shoulder.

he walks into the kitchen and sees jaebum cooking, jinyoung back hugging him, the two of them whispering to one another. mark falters and slowly tries to back out, but bambam looks up and squeaks, “jinyoungie hyung! jaebummie hyung!”

mark shakes his head with a fond sigh as jinyoung turns to face them. he smiles at them, pressing his cheek against jaebum’s back as he says, “morning, you two. i see bambam took the hoodie meant for you, huh, mark hyung?”

“it’s mine, now!” bambam grins mischievously. “whose was it?”

“yugyeom’s.”

bambam blushes a bit, and mark raises an eyebrow. bambam hides his face and says shyly, “u-um … wh-what are you making, jaebummie?”

“pancakes,” jaebum hums.

“... what’s a pancake?”

they hear a gasp, and mark goes into the dining room to where jackson and yugyeom are sitting. mark assumes jackson is the one who gasped as he sets bambam next to yugyeom, and he sits next to jackson, who asks, a bit scandalized, “you don’t know about pancakes?”

mark shakes his head as bambam hums to himself. yugyeom’s playing with his camera, and mark scowls a bit when he notices yugyeom glancing at bambam and blushing. he clearly feels shier and probably has a little crush on him already, and mark hasn’t even decided how he feels about him. he’ll need to keep a closer eye on him.

“you’re going to love pancakes,” jackson says with wide eyes. “unless you hate sweet things.”

“we like sweet things,” mark reassures quietly, and jackson grins at him with joy.

bambam startles when he hears the click of a shutter, cat ears perking up curiously as he looks over at yugyeom, who blushes brightly. “did you take a picture? can i see?”

yugyeom shyly hands bambam his camera, and bambam lets out a soft “uwaaa…” at the picture yugyeom had just taken of him. he grins up at yugyeom and says excitedly, “that’s me!! you really took a picture of me!! like how i asked!!!”

yugyeom nods, and bambam turns to mark with joy, exclaiming, “hyungie! look! it’s me!!”

mark looks at the camera screen and smiles at the photo -- it was of bambam looking down sleepily, cat ears flat against his head and looking younger and smaller because of his hoodie. “you look cute, i told you you could become like one of those hybrid models.”

bambam grins with joy and hands the camera back to yugyeom, saying, “it’s really pretty!”

“thank you,” yugyeom whispers shyly, taking the camera back, turning it off and setting it aside.

“i smell pancakes!” youngjae yells, running downstairs. he sits next to jackson, grinning and saying, “morning, everyone!”

“are you like the sun?” bambam blurts, tail wrapping around his waist. “you’re really really happy. i wanna be that happy in the mornings.”

“it takes forever to wake him up, though,” jaebum snorts as he comes in with plates of pancakes, jinyoung right behind him with some more plates in hand. “good luck with doing that, it takes years off your lifespan.”

“it doesn’t take that long,” youngjae grumbles, but he lights up when jaebum sets a plate of pancakes in front of him. “thanks, hyung!”

jaebum shakes his head fondly and he and jinyoung place plates of pancakes in front of everyone. jinyoung kisses jaebum’s cheek and mumbles for him to sit down and that he’ll get their plates.

jaebum sits down as jinyoung rushes back into the kitchen, and he hums to mark and bambam, “did you two sleep well?”

“mhm!” bambam nods. he pokes the pancakes with his fork, saying, “is this a pancake?”

“it is,” jinyoung says, sitting next to jaebum and setting their plates down. “i’m sure you’ll like them. mark?”

mark hesitates, before saying, “can … we not go with the eldest eats first for right now? i want bam to try this first.”

at jinyoung’s nod, bambam lights up happily and grabs the container at the center of the table, saying, “what’s this?”

“syrup,” youngjae says. “it makes it extra sweet!”

bambam curiously pours some over his pancakes and he gasps at the syrup, dowsing his pancakes with it. he sets it down and picks up his fork, struggling to cut a piece of a pancake. as soon as he does, he shoves it in his mouth, chewing happily. “waaa! this is really yummy!”

mark gets a piece of his pancake and eats it, humming at the taste and nodding with satisfaction. “it’s good. thank you, jaebum.”

jaebum smiles back at him gently and everyone begins to eat. mark stays silent as the others chat, while bambam was intent on eating his pancakes without an interruption.

after a while, jinyoung checks the time on his phone and he grabs his plate. “i should get ready, i have a class soon.” he kisses jaebum’s cheek and stands, going to the kitchen to quickly wash his plate before rushing upstairs to his room.

“what class does jinyoungie have?” bambam asks curiously, having finished his pancakes. he turns his head when mark holds up a piece of pancake with his fork, and he opens his mouth, letting mark feed him.

“english,” jaebum hums. “like, the language? he doesn’t really have much to worry about there, he just needs some help here and there.”

“i can help,” mark offers quietly, shrugging. “i don’t mind.”

“can you help me learn english, then?” youngjae says excitedly, eyes sparkling. “jackson teaches me a bit, but sometimes it’s silly things.”

mark nods, and youngjae grins with joy before going back to his pancakes.

jinyoung comes back downstairs, buttoning up his shirt as he goes up to them, adjusting his backpack. he fixes his hair as he bends down in front of jaebum, giving him a kiss and saying, “i’ll be back at around 4:00, okay?”

“mhm,” jaebum smiles, giving jinyoung another kiss. “good luck on your test.”

“thanks,” jinyoung chuckles, standing back up. he waves at the others, bidding a quick goodbye before he turns to leave.

“ah! jinyoungie!” bambam says quickly, turning to look at jinyoung, who pauses and looks at him. “do you have any books me and markie can borrow?”

jinyoung nods. “just ask jaebum and he’ll show you all the books i have. pick whatever you want, okay?”

“thank you, jinyoungie!” bambam smiles, waving at him. “have a good day at classes!”

jinyoung smiles, and says, “thanks, bam”, before turning back around and leaving.

“don’t the rest of you have classes?” mark frowns in concern. “except jaebum-ah? jackson never said anything about it?”

“i’m out of university, too,” jackson hums. “i’m all good. i just have work later on.”

“i don’t have any classes today,” yugyeom says with a shrug. “just a photography assignment i should get to work on.”

“i only have one class today, but it’s in a few hours,” youngjae shrugs as well.

“maybe it’s best we give you two our schedules so you know when we’re out of the house,” jaebum suggests. “me, jinyoung, and jackson have work, but jinyoung’s on break since he’s close to exam weeks. yugyeom and youngjae only have university to deal with.”

“um…”

jaebum turns to yugyeom, eyebrow raised. “anything you’d like to say, gyeom?”

“i have a job, but it’s … a lowkey one,” yugyeom shrugs. “i do some photoshoots for people. it’s not much, but it pays.”

“is that where you get that money you decide to give us?” jaebum groans. “that’s for you, you don’t have to share.”

“too late!” yugyeom grins, already standing and rushing into the kitchen to put his place in the sink before running upstairs. “bye!”

jackson shook his head with a snort. “well,” he yawns, stretching and standing as well, “i’m going back to being lazy in bed. mark, bam, you can have the rest of my pancakes.”

“thank you,” mark says quietly, and jackson grins at him before going upstairs.

“can i go back to sleep, hyung?” youngjae yawns. “‘m still sleepy.”

“because you stayed up until two in the morning to play video games,” jaebum rolls his eyes. “but sure. i just may not be here when you need to wake up.”

“yeah, yeah,” youngjae says, standing up and grabbing his plate. “thanks for the food, hyung.”

youngjae goes to put away his plate before trudging up the stairs, yawning the whole time. jaebum looks over at mark and bambam, unable to stifle his smile when he sees bambam feeding mark the pancakes jackson left for them in hopes of getting mark to eat more. when the last of the pancake was finished, jaebum says gently, “do you two need anything? i’ll be leaving in an hour or so for work and come back at the same time as jinyoung.”

“just the books,” bambam says, grinning at jaebum. “we’ll be fine! markie would probably read and i’ll take a nap.”

“if you say so,” jaebum chuckles, standing up. mark and bambam stand as well, grabbing their plates. jaebum quickly takes their plates, reassuring them that he’ll take care of it later. he puts the plates in the sink before beckoning for the two if them to follow him upstairs. he leads them into his and jinyoung’s room, saying, “the bookshelf is right in here -- feel free to come in whenever for a book, but if either or both of us are in here, knock first.”

mark and bambam nod at him, and they enter the room, going over to the bookshelf. mark picks up a book, whispering, “you -- you have the harry potter books?”

“yeah, jinyoung really likes them,” jaebum says. “that’s the korean one -- there’s the english versions right below, if you’d prefer those--”

jaebum pauses when he sees mark tear up a bit, and, in a panic, hurriedly saying, “i-is something wrong?”

bambam hugs mark, looking over at jaebum as mark hides his face against bambam’s hair, bambam’s tail wrapping around mark’s waist. “he’s just really _really_ happy. he’s always wanted to read the harry potter books, but the hybrid center only had the first one and the last one, so markie only read the first.”

mark takes a deep breath and looks back up at jaebum. “i’m sorry, i just … thank you.”

“it’s no problem,” jaebum reassures, glad that he hadn’t said something wrong. “if you’d like, you can take the whole collection with you for a while. jinyoung won’t mind.”

“thank you,” mark whispers again, and he takes the second half of the series in his arms, saying, “bam, could you get the rest?”

“mhm!” bambam grins, picking up the first four books and carrying them. “thank you, jaebummie!”

“do you not want any books?” jaebum asks, but bambam shakes his head -- “i’m fine! besides, markie likes to read to me, so i can read along with him.”

jaebum nods and smiles at them, noticing how mark’s cat ears keep twitching with happiness. “go ahead and read, okay? if jackson leaves before 1:00, wake youngjae up at that time so he can get to class.”

“got it!” bambam grins.

“i’m going to get ready for work, so really, you can just relax and play around,” jaebum says before shooing them out. “go enjoy your books, okay?”

mark and bambam go back downstairs and set down the books on the table. “do you want me to reread the first one?” mark hums, raising an eyebrow at bambam.

“nope, i think i still remember it,” bambam says, curling up against mark, who nods and picks up the second book. “i’m ready!”

mark chuckles softly before opening the book -- he’s glad that bambam’s pretty good at english so that he can understand what it was about, although there were a few cases where he pointed out a word and asked about it.

soon, jaebum left for work, bidding them a quick goodbye, trying not to smile when he notices mark’s tail around bambam’s waist, bringing the smaller boy closer to him. eventually, jackson also left as they were nearing the end of the third book, making mark peek over at the time. “we’ll need to wake up youngjae soon.”

“let’s finish the book first, there’s one more chapter left!” bambam whines, leaning his head on mark’s shoulder. “we’re so close to the end!”

mark complies immediately, finishing the last chapter of the book and closing it when it was over. “that’s it.”

“sirius deserves better,” bambam grumbles. “you go wake up youngjae -- i wanna see gyeom! he hasn’t come downstairs.”

“be sure to knock before you go in,” mark reminds him as they stand and go up the stairs. “he could be doing something important.”

bambam nods and rushes over to yugyeom’s room, while mark knocks on youngjae’s door. when he doesn’t get a response, he opens the door carefully, perking in and smiling when he notices youngjae was still asleep. he goes over to his bed and hesitantly sits at the edge, shaking youngjae's shoulder gently. “youngjae-ah?”

youngjae whines softly in his sleep and tries to cover his face, but mark tugs the covers down gently, running his fingers through youngjae’s hair. “youngjae, you need to get up, you have class soon.”

mark jumps when youngjae whines louder, opening his eyes to stare at mark sleepily. “wha..?”

“you have a class soon,” mark starts, but he yelps when something jumps at him, flinching away. “h-huh?”

“ _yah_! coco!” youngjae whines, immediately reaching out to take back whatever had jumped at mark. “sorry… it's my puppy…”

“oh,” mark says -- he takes a closer look, adding, “she’s cute.”

“mhm,” youngjae hums, sitting up and petting coco. “she’s super soft… pet her!”

mark hesitantly pets coco, smiling at the feeling of the soft fur. “cute. but, you need to get up to go to class.”

“fine,” youngjae groans. he lets coco down, saying, “if coco goes downstairs, don’t mind her -- just make yugyeom feed her.”

“okay,” mark nods, getting up and leaving. “go get changed, okay?”

he goes downstairs, slightly confused -- jaebum had said it takes a long time to wake youngjae up, but mark didn’t have any difficulty. he shrugs and sits back down at the couch, waiting for bambam to come downstairs.

“hyung!” bambam calls out, running downstairs and jumping onto mark’s lap, tail swaying happily. “hyung, hyung, guess what!”

“hm?”

bambam holds up money, and mark stares with disbelief. “what? how?”

“yugyeommie said that he wanted us to have some… some, uh … pocket change? yeah! some pocket change if we ever wanted to buy something.”

bambam hands mark 100,000 won, and mark stares at it in disbelief. “whoa…”

“i tried to tell him that it was his and we didn’t need it, but he really really wanted us to keep it,” bambam hums nonchalantly. “so i guess we have money now.”

“did you make sure to thank him?” mark says shakily, and bambam nods. “ahh… this really is a lot…”

“i know,” bambam says, smiling softly. “we should save up, so we can get really pretty things.”

“yeah, let’s do that,” mark whispers. “want me to take care of yours?”

“mhm!” bambam nods, handing over his share of the money, and mark puts the money in his pocket. “did you wake up youngjae?”

“yeah, i don’t know how jaebum says it’s difficult to wake him up,” mark chuckles. “it was really easy. and his puppy is cute.”

“coco is adorable, huh?” youngjae pipes up as he rushes down the stairs, grinning at them. “thanks for waking me up.”

“no problem,” mark says quietly.

“i’ll get going now!” youngjae yelps as he shoves on his shoes and grabs his backpack. “bye, make sure yugyeom actually eats!”

bambam waves at youngjae as he leaves, and he turns back to mark. “he sounds like he’s always singing, it’s really cute!”

mark nods in agreement, and they both look over when yugyeom calls out, “did youngjae leave yet?”

“yup!” bambam yells back, and yugyeom immediately comes downstairs with a sigh. “hi, gyeom! thanks again.”

“yeah, thank you,” mark adds, smiling gently at yugyeom. “you really didn’t have to.”

“i do it to everyone in this house, so don’t worry about it,” yugyeom insists. “please?”

“if you really insist,” mark sighs. “but waste your money on yourself. i can try and get my own job and help around.”

“you don’t have to,” yugyeom says, shaking his head. “you’ve only stayed for a night -- don’t go looking off for a job so quickly, rest up some more. besides, jinyoung hyung would kick my ass if he found out that i let you get a job so soon.”

mark chuckles at this, shaking his head with amusement. “it’s fine. i guess we’ll wait longer.”

yugyeom grins at this and beckons for them to follow him into the kitchen. “come on, i’ll make us a quick lunch.”

quick lunch to yugyeom was basically ramen, and he apologizes that it isn’t much, but mark reassures him with a smile that it was enough. they all eat together, and mark pipes up, “want to join us? we’re reading the harry potter books, but it's in english.”

“sure,” yugyeom nods, following them over to the couch. “i’m not too great with english, though, so i might ask about what something is every once in a while.”

“that’s fine,” mark says as they sit down, yugyeom to his right and bambam to his left. “i won’t mind.”

yugyeom nods, and he and bambam listen closely as mark opens the fourth book and begins to read it. yugyeom occasionally asks what a word means and bambam pipes in with his own questions of “waaa hyung why is this happening?”, ears perked up with interest.

by the time they finish the fourth book together, jinyoung and jaebum come in hand in hand, laughing at something that was probably funny to them. mark shuts the book and sets it on the table, saying, “do you guys ever stop being domestic and gross?”

“i think it’s cute!” bambam huffs, scrunching up his nose.

“thanks for judging our relationship on if it’s cute or not,” jaebum snorts. he pecks jinyoung’s nose, saying, “i’m gonna shower, i’ll be down in a bit.”

jinyoung nods and jaebum goes upstairs, already unbuttoning his shirt. jinyoung chuckles and turns to the three on the couch. “was it difficult to wake up youngjae?”

“nope,” mark hums, not noticing jinyoung’s surprised look. “he woke up the second time i shook him awake.”

“huh,” jinyoung says softly, just as jaebum yells from upstairs, “yah! coco! get out of my room!”

coco comes downstairs and comes to a halt in front of jinyoung, sitting and waiting. bambam gasps at the sight of coco, squealing, “waaa, a puppy!”

coco perks up and races over to bambam, pawing at his leg with little pants. bambam squeals again and picks up coco, saying, “you’re so _cute_!”

mark chuckles and pets coco gently, saying, “she almost gave me a heart attack when i was waking up youngjae, she just jumped at me.”

“coco tends to do that when someone tries to wake up youngjae,” jinyoung laughs, setting down his backpack. he notices the books on the table and smiles, deciding not to mention it.

“coco, nooooo,” bambam whines when coco jumps out of his arms to race back upstairs. he sulks, grumbling, “i want coco to love me back…”

“she loves everyone as long as you don’t hurt youngjae,” yugyeom snorts. “yell at youngjae and coco starts barking at you like there’s no tomorrow until youngjae doesn’t look upset anymore. jackson did it once, worst mistake.”

jinyoung rolls his eyes fondly and says, “i’ll go change, too -- youngjae should be back in a half an hour, and jackson in an hour or so. continue reading, nothing much will happen.”

“don’t have shower sex!” yugyeom calls out, snickering when jinyoung squawks indignantly at him before rushing upstairs, cheeks a bright red.

mark rolls his eyes before picking up the fifth book, patting the cover and saying, “want me to read a few chapters before jackson and youngjae come home?”

“yeah!”

 

* * *

 

 

when jackson and youngjae eventually come home, jinyoung brought up the question of whether or not they should have takeout again. when bambam nonchalantly piped up that mark’s been wanting to have burgers again for a really long time, jinyoung’s eyes glinted and he immediately went into the kitchen.

“he’s been wanting to make burgers himself for a while now,” jackson yawns as he explains to mark and bambam’s confused faces, lying on the couch leisurely. “you gave him the opportunity. it’s pretty good, even though he rarely makes them.”

mark nods in understanding, and he watches as youngjae comes back downstairs, the younger immediately going over to jackson and flopping on top of him, whining loudly about how tired he is. jackson doesn’t protest, merely holding his phone up higher so he can play his game properly.

he hums softly and turns back to the book in his hands, bambam curled up against him and trying to read ahead on his own.

“can i turn the page?” bambam asks, and mark nods, letting bambam turn the page. “read to me, hyungie! please?”

mark chuckles and kisses the top of bambam’s head before starting to read to him softly. he doesn’t notice jaebum quietly listening in, or jinyoung peeking over from the kitchen as mark reads quietly but dramatically, making wild hand movements and tickling bambam to keep him engaged in the book.

“you know,” jaebum pipes up, making mark jump when he turns the page, “your reading is really good, in the way that you make things engaging.”

“thank you,” mark mumbles, cheeks turning a bit pink.

bambam shifts, whispering to mark, “i’m gonna try and help jinyoungie hyung, read on without me.”

mark nods, ruffling bambam’s hair before letting him go. bambam hops up and skips into the kitchen, going up to jinyoung and asking, “do ya need help, hyungie?”

“oh, no, i’m fine,” jinyoung says reassuringly, smiling over at bambam, who huffs, tail swaying indignantly. “don’t worry, okay?”

“i wanna help, though,” bambam pouts. “please?”

“can you tell me what you and mark like on burgers?” jinyoung hums. “i don’t want to put something you don’t like. i usually just put lettuce and tomatoes.”

“that’s good!” bambam grins, tail now swaying enthusiastically. “we like that.”

“could you get that for me, then?” jinyoung requests, turning back to the meat.

bambam hums a song to himself happily as he goes to the fridge, grabbing the lettuce and tomatoes as jinyoung asked. jinyoung looks over in amusement before pulling out his phone from his pocket, searching up something.

“is this the song you’re humming?” jinyoung asks as bambam sets the ingredients down on the counter, playing miss a’s ‘bad girl good girl’. bambam lets out an excited yell, and jinyoung snorts when mark calls out, “you just made bambam want to do a whole performance.”

“i wanna see!” youngjae yells, and he and jackson immediately get off the couch to go over to the kitchen.

mark rolls his eyes fondly and closes his book, looking at jaebum and yugyeom with amusement. “you two are allowed to come watch, bam loves attention.”

mark goes over to where bambam was exaggeratedly singing the song while dancing -- jinyoung kept glancing over with a smile since he had to keep an eye on the food, and jackson and youngjae were cheering him on. yugyeom and jaebum join in, although much quieter than the other two.

“join me, markie!” bambam grins. “you know it! i taught you!”

mark sighs and goes up with bambam, knowing it’s best not to deny him in case he gets upset. bambam’s grin widens as he and mark dance together, and the others could see the difference between them -- bambam clearly enjoys the spotlight, grinning enthusiastically, while mark kept his head down shyly, cat ears flat against his head in slight embarrassment as he dances along with bambam.

jackson and youngjae cheer them on loudly when the chorus hits, and mark’s cheeks turn red with embarrassment while bambam just grins wider and sings louder.

“i’m too old for this,” mark groans jokingly when they hit the part where they lay on the floor, hiding his face in his arms, tail curling in the air. “go on without me, bammie. you’re much better at this.”

bambam nods and continues to dance as if nothing happened, and mark sits up properly to watch bambam with a gently smile. jackson hums something out in chinese, and mark glares at him, snapping, “don’t you _dare_ use that mindset around bam. he’s a kid.”

“it wasn’t in that way!” jackson squawks indignantly, raising an eyebrow at mark. “stop listening in, it makes me jump when you hear what i say.”

“don’t say it, then,” mark sniffs, scrunching up his nose at jackson. “in case you’ve forgotten already, we have better hearing. and i know chinese already.”

bambam giggles at them as he stops dancing, the song already at an end. mark stands and goes over to bambam, squishing his cheeks and saying seriously, “if jackson says something to you in chinese, speak thai.”

bambam nods, not minding the fact mark was squishing his cheeks. mark lets go, and jackson decides to challenge it. he barely breathes out a word in chinese when bambam straightens and grins at jackson, immediately speaking quickly in thai. jackson stops and stares in surprise, making youngjae start laughing and for jinyoung to shake his head with amusement as he places the meat onto the buns.

bambam takes a deep breath at the end of it, and youngjae, finally catching his breath, says, “all i understood was ‘cucumber’.”

bambam starts giggling again, and jaebum explains quietly to mark, “youngjae hates cucumbers so much that he basically learned the word in any language he’d need to say ‘no cucumber’.”

mark snorts, and turns to bambam. “what were you saying?”

“how to make a spicy thai cucumber salad,” bambam grins mischievously, making jackson gape at him more. “did it sound like i was trash talking you?”

jackson nods, and bambam grins up at mark. “i did good! learned from the best!”

“that would be me,” mark says dramatically.

“as amusing as this is,” jinyoung chuckles, “the food is done, if you all would like to eat.”

jaebum quickly shoos youngjae, jackson, and yugyeom out the kitchen. when he turns to help jinyoung, he smiles when bambam grabs one of the plates with burgers and mark grabs the other, the two of them going over to the others to place the plates down on the table.

jinyoung shakes his head fondly and grabs the last plate that had fries, kissing jaebum quickly. “they’re so sweet. i’m surprised mark is older than you.”

“so am i, but at the same time, you can see that he can act it if he needs to,” jaebum hums. he pecks jinyoung again and hums, “come on, let’s go before the others whine about the food.”

they go back to the table and sit down next to each other, jinyoung placing the plate in the center. everyone was already eating, and jaebum jokes, “you couldn’t wait for us, you brats?”

“i did!” bambam says proudly, motioning to his untouched burger. “markie did, too. but he took a bite so the others can eat.”

“you two are my new favorites in this house after jinyoung,” jaebum chuckles, grinning when jackson, youngjae, and yugyeom complain loudly. “and i was only joking. if we take too long, just eat, okay?”

bambam nods, and he and mark start to eat. jaebum nudges jinyoung and nods slightly at them, and jinyoung hides his smile when he notices bambam leaning against mark, the older’s tail wrapped around bambam’s waist to keep him secure.

“these are really good,” mark says quietly, reaching over to grab a few fries. “thank you, jinyoung.”

“it’s no problem,” jinyoung waves it off. “i’ve been meaning to make some for a while.”

mark and bambam stay silent for the majority of dinner, content with not saying anything. they both look up when jackson yelps, watching curiously as youngjae smacks jackson’s arm playfully. jackson sits up straighter to loom over youngjae, a look of mock anger on his face. mark flinches violently as bambam clings to mark, squeaking in surprise.

jinyoung notices and shoots a glare towards jackson and youngjae, saying sharply, “both of you, stop it.”

the two stop, staring at jinyoung curiously before their gazes land on mark and bambam. mark’s eyes were squeezed shut, head down, and bambam was watching them with wide eyes, clinging to mark and shaking slightly. their ears were flat against their heads in surprise and fear, tails rigid and not swaying like they usually are.

“they were just joking around,” jinyoung says gently, sending the hybrids a reassuring smile. “i wouldn’t condone that here.”

mark takes a deep breath and nods shakily. bambam sets down the little piece of burger he has left, and nuzzles his face against mark’s neck, mumbling, “can we go sleep, hyung?”

mark nods, standing and carrying bambam on his back. “thank you for the food,” mark whispers. “we’re going to rest. good night.”

the others watch as mark carries bambam upstairs to their room, shutting the door behind them. yugyeom shifts, saying, “what was wrong?”

“i have an idea,” jinyoung says with sigh. “i’ll talk with them after dinner.”

meanwhile, mark and bambam tuck themselves in bed. bambam curls up close to mark, mumbling, “you don’t think they’re gonna be like the center… do you?”

“i don’t,” mark says carefully. “but i think they just … don’t get it. we’ll have to tell them eventually, but i feel as though jinyoung knows something that can help us out.”

bambam hums softly, hiding his face against mark’s chest. “i want to trust them, but it’s hurting my head to think about it…”

“just go to sleep, okay?” mark whispers, turning onto his back so bambam can curl up closer against him. “dwell on it tomorrow.”

“m’kay,” bambam whispers. “nanite, hyungie.”

“night, bammie.”

mark lays there for half an hour, staring at the ceiling and thinking as he rubs bambam’s back gently, making sure the younger was content and asleep. he jolts a bit when the door creaks open, and he sees jinyoung peeking in, whispering, “may i come in?”

mark nods, and jinyoung enters, quietly approaching them and sitting on the edge of the bed. mark hums softly, whispering, “is something wrong?”

jinyoung sighs, and he says, “i want you to know i mean it when i saw that i don’t condone any kind of real abusive behavior here, no matter what it is. jackson and youngjae, they’re loud and they joke a lot. youngjae makes fun of jackson’s korean, jackson makes fun of youngjae’s english, they hit each other and yell playfully. i promise.”

mark takes a deep breath, nodding as he takes this in. jinyoung sighs again and adds, “if there’s anything you wouldn’t want us to do around you, tell us, okay? whether it’s just something that makes you uncomfortable or an actual trigger for either of you. before i told those two to tone it down because it could’ve triggered me as well, they always pretended to wrestle and have each other in a headlock.”

“you get triggered over it?” mark asks -- he doesn’t mean for it to be rude, he was genuinely curious.

jinyoung smiles at him, reassuring but a bit sad. “i’ve known and had my fair share of abuse in relationships. that’s why you can see how jaebum seems to be … extra gentle around me. if there is anything, please let us know, okay? even if it’s just for the others to tone down the roughhousing.”

“i don’t think we’ll mind that as much later,” mark says quietly. “i think it was just the shock of seeing it for the first time, you know? we didn’t know if they were joking or not, and it brought back memories.”

“i understand,” jinyoung nods. “i’ll leave you to rest now, okay? if you’d like, i can be the one to talk to you about all this, rather than in front of the others.”

mark nods at that, and jinyoung smile grows a bit. “now rest, okay?” he stands and leans over, kissing mark’s forehead and the top of bambam’s head. “i’ll see you in the morning, we’re going to take you shopping.”

mark hums. “thank you,” he whispers, and jinyoung nods, making sure mark and bambam were tucked in properly before bidding him goodnight and leaving.

mark stares at the ceiling for a few seconds before sighing and allowing his eyes to flutter shut. he could get used to this, he thinks with a faint smile as he drifts off to sleep, could get used to being in a nice household like this.

maybe he should try and get to trust the others.

(except yugyeom. he’s keeping an eye on that kid.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed !!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me to do smut or heat fics bc um no thank you????? i'd rather stick to fluff and angst lmao if you wanted smut in here you're in the wrong hybrid au!


End file.
